vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Specter Knight
|-|Specter Knight= |-|Donovan= Summary Specter Knight is a minor antagonist in the Shovel of Hope storyline of Shovel Knight, appearing as one of the Order of No Quarter, a group of knights who pledged allegiance to the evil Enchantress. However, he plays the tragic protagonist in the Specter of Torment Campaign, a prequel where he reigns together the Order to fight under the Enchantress to gain a locket that may revive his lost friend, Luan. Prior to becoming the 8th knight of The Order of No Quarter, Specter Knight was Donovan, a thief and an adventurer, who had to sacrifice his own free will to The Enchantress in order to restore Reize Seatlan humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly High 7-C Name: Specter Knight, Donovan Origin: Shovel Knight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Thief, Undead, Phantasm, Knight of the Order of No Quarter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Teleportation, Necromancy, Immortality (Types 7 and 8), Weather Manipulation (Can summon lightning), Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Chronos Coin (Slows down time), Soul Manipulation via Bonding Soul (Attacks with a soul that bounces off of objects), Duplication via Shadow Mirror, Forcefield Creation and Absorption via Barrier Lantern (Can also shoot the barrier in the direction he is facing which blocks attacks to charge energy that can be released as a fire-like projectile), Intangibility via Judgement Rush (Can go through walls), Can regain his will via Will Skull (Will acts as Health in Specter of Torment, so it can be considered a form of Self Healing), Explosion Manipulation via Skeletal Sentry (Can detonate the Skeletal Sentry) Attack Potency: At least City Block level, possibly Large Town level (Capable of harming Shield Knight and Shovel Knight, who can take hits from the Remnant of Fate, which caused the Tower of Fate to collapse upon its death and possibly caused a large earthquake) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Shovel Knight, who can avoid cannonballs fired by Propeller Knight's ship) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Comparable to Shovel Knight, who lifted the entire Order of No Quarter) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, possibly Large Town Class Durability: At least City Block level, possibly Large Town level (Can tank blows from Shovel Knight and the Order of No Quarter) Stamina: High as Donovan. Potentially Limitless as an undead. Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of kilometers with abilities. Standard Equipment: Initially a sword, later gained a scythe. Intelligence: Above Average (A skilled thief and thrill-seeker in life. Can match Shovel Knight in combat and was able to single-handedly defeat each other member of the Order of No Quarter) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Curios= SpecterKnight_CurioDreadTalon.png|Dread Talon SpecterKnight_CurioShadowMirror.png|Shadow Mirror SpecterKnight_CurioSkeletalSentry.png|Skeletal Sentry SpecterKnight_CurioSoulGlob.png|Bounding Soul SpecterKnight_CurioWillSkull.png|Will Skull *'Dread Talon:' Purple energy engulfs Specter Knight's hand in the form of a claw, allowing for a swift and powerful melee strike. *'Will Skull:' Allows the user to regain Will by clutching it, Specter Knight's equivalent of health. *'Throwing Sickle:' Throws a boomerang-like projectile that travels a short distance in front of the user before looping back. *'Spider Scythe:' Throws a scythe that latches onto surfaces and travels forward, climbing up vertical walls. *'Chronos Coin:' Slows everything around Specter Knight significantly, implied to affect time itself. *'Bounding Soul:' Frees a lost soul that bounces off of surfaces and deals light damage to enemies it touches. *'Shadow Mirror:' Casts a reflection of Specter Knight that allows him to attack from a greater distance and deal higher damage overall. *'Barrier Lantern:' Creates a barrier of flames around Specter Knight similar to Reize's ability, which can be released as a projectile attack. It charges energy while blocking attacks making it more powerful when released. *'Hover Plume:' Allows Specter Knight to hover for a short time. *'Judgment Rush:' A jewel that can be grasped to activate a powerful forward thrusting attack that bypasses walls and floors alike. *'Skeletal Sentry:' Summons an archer skeleton that can be self-detonated for an explosion. *'Caltrops:' An old weapon of Donovan that sets damaging traps on the floor. |-|Cloaks= *'Crimson Cloak:' Specter Knight's default garb. *'Cloak of Clemency:' Allows Specter Knight to momentarily become intangible when hitting spikes, at the cost of will and darkness. *'Rail Mail:' Allows spikes and regular surfaces to be grinned and rode upon as if they were rails. *'Striker’s Shawl:' Alows for a powerful charged melee attack. *'Raiment of Risk:' Breaking Checkpoints lowers Specter Knight's Will, however it allows him to regenerate darkness and boost his attack until he falls in battle. *'Ghostly Garb:' To quote; "Look more imposing and fearsome than ever before... but to no effect." Gallery File:The Apparition (Spectre Knight Battle) - Shovel Knight OST File:Shovel Knight Specter of Torment- All Bosses Others Notable Victories: Raiden (Metal Gear) Raiden's Profile (8-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Satou Kazuma (Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo!) Kazuma's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. 8-B keys used) Y. V. (Nuclear Throne) Y. V.'s Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. 8-B keys used. Gamma Guts and Sharp Teeth restricted) Notable Losses: The Hunter (Monster Hunter) Hunter's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. 8-B keys used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shovel Knight Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Knights Category:Scythe Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thieves Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Brawlhalla